the tale of ash and reminent (this is now up for adoption)
by ethorthebayleef
Summary: ash kechem or now ash shnee is put on remnant for 3 reasons find love, make friends and save the new world he was born on with the help of his friends and teammates and sisters
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue: the god's words of a boy and the shnees**

 _Unknown local_

"Arceus is this a smart move for our cause?" asked dialga

This human in the black and blue suit is dialga in human form. The one next to him is arceus in human form where he is wearing robes and clothes around her body.

"I know it is wrong but yet this is what needs to be done." said arcaa "beside this world needs more people to save it."

"True, mother but why him why do you want us to send him? I mean he has been through enough." said palkia

"Well he may have died six times but he never knew it" said dialga "but it is agreeable that this could be something that could bring him past the breaking point."

"That is why we must erase all his memories and age hims back 17 years." said arceus

"So he will know nothing of this world just to protect him. But what about the history of the world he will go to?" asked palkia

"He will learn it." said dialga

"But who will he be born under?" asked palika

 _Shnee manor_

"Come on honey all you need to do now is push" said juack

"You are doing great miss shnee" said dialga disguised as a doctor

On this day ash and weiss are born as twins.

 _Outskirts of pach_

 _5 years later_

"You know ash you cannot keep getting into fights with those grimm on your own" said tia yang

"Sorry mister i thought i was helping out." said ash

"You did help." said tia.

"Yha in the way of a distraction" said qrow

"Sut it qrow" said tia

"But at least i helped." said ash

"So kid why are you here?" asked qrow

"Father said i could travel vale until he gets back from his meeting." said ash

"ASH" screamed winter and delia shnee

"Hi mom hi winter." said ash

"THAT IS YOUR MOM!" screamed qrow and tia in disbelief

"Hello boys" said delia "i see you have found my son i must thank you"

"Well that or he found us fighting a horde of grimm and he decided to help us" rated qrow

"He reminds me so much like myself when i was young." said delia

"But you really should be careful" said winter as she ran up to ash

"I already was scolded winter. there is need to scold me more" said ash

As they were talking weiss was running and let say she was fast for a girl in 5in heels and she was heading straight towards ash and he seemed aware of it.

"Ash you might not want to run toward her right now" said delia

"AAAAAASSSSSHHHH" said weiss as she jumped up to him

 _Snhee mannor_

 _7 years later_

"AGAIN" said winter

Ash lunged at weiss with two practice swords while weiss parried with hers. She laughed and ash retaliated with a block to the sword and strike the end of the blade presumably to disarm it and he succeeded to do so before he through his sword to weiss and took the sword she was using while it was in the air.

Ash retaliated after the attack and jumped in the air to get behind weiss to attack again but she was able to block before it happened and strikes once again in his blind spots and used her glyphs to try to stop him.

Suddenly a glyph appeared behind ash and suddenly ash changed from his spareing clothing to a blue frog like creature with ashes hair color with red and a giant blue shuriken on his back.

"Water shuriken!" said ash as he threw the shuriken at weiss

Weiss deflected the attack and lunges straight toward ash until it reaches above his adams apple

"I yield" said ash as he backed up from her practice sword and changed back to how he was before

"Great job you two." said winter as she walked up to them "ash you are almost doing as fantastic as weiss and yes that is with whitley's skillset"

"True but still weiss is one tough cookie." said ash

"Thanks ash" said weiss

"Now then it is time for your final baceline." said winter

"Rapiers" said both weiss and ash

This practice will go on for five years and every time ash tried to win against his siblings and every time he has lost.

 _Five year later_

Until now

"Ash you have passed the test in order to get to beacon, but now you must pass a new test." said general ironwood

"Yes son, you and your sister have passed the greatest test we could arrange. The test of orderant. A test made for the greatest of shnees, if you fail… you will not go to beacon...you will stay here and take the job here at the sdc" said juack

"While i do not condone this fully i expect you to win this bout." said delia " so are you ready

Ash?"

"I am" said ash as he got out his weapon

Ash was in a blue, white and red jacket with a black shirt underneath it. He wore black suit pants with two belts crossing in a x of infinity symbol forming on him. In his hand was his weapon a xhander with two daggers on the side of it in a black and white coloring inside the sword was a rapier. This weapon is called ultra kiasu and byakuya.

"Well it is time for this fine bout. Winter will you command the soldiers?" asked the general

"Yes sir." said winter

As winter and a thousand of atlesian knights walked into the field there was only one thought in ashes mind.

'I need to win this' thought ash 'if winter and weiss are able to do it then i can definitely do it."

"BEGIN"

Suddenly the knights started firing at ash but he dogged with ese without using his semblance by doing flips and ducks to avoid.

Suddenly he decapitated all the robots using the daggers on his sword and his semblance… leaving only winter.

Suddenly winter dashed at ash using her semblance but missed thanks to ash having the same set as her well almost.

He took his sword from under her and slashed only for winter to doge the attack.

If one thing is obvious is that this was not going to be easy for our hero and his older sister as proven in the past.

So he kept slashing only to infuse the sword with arua to gain the advantage and more range only for her to doger each one.

'I need to stop with the random streaks and go big or go home' thought ash

"Activate sceptile form!" said ash before the whole arena was encapsulated in a green light.

[play peace sign]

After the flash of light was gone so was the form of ash we saw earlier and a green jumpsuited man with green and white hair with blades on his arms and a tree for a tail with a scarf around his neck and his sword was gone and was now those blades.

"You remember this winter?" saId sceptile ash

"Indeed i do" said winter with now a smirk on her face

Ash lunged as the blades on his arms grew bigger and managed to get 3-4 hits of until he had to get back from a strike from winter until he retaliated back with a few more of his own.

"you have gotten better… but it is not good enough." said winter

"This is not even my best yet." said ash shocking everyone

"I still have 4 more under my belt i can use to gain the advantage." said ash as he clashed blades with winter

"Well let's see them!" said winter as she moved back and summoned a golyith in front of ash

"This is my final test for you...so show me your best." said winter as the golyith charged after ash.

"Activate greninja mode" said ash as this time a blue light surrounded the field making even the golyith stop to watch

After the light was gone so was sceptile ash but in his place was a man with black and red hair in a ninjas outfit but armored to the teeth all in one blue and white color scheme with the sword on his back and also a giant shuriken made out of water and he now had a red scarf.

And as this form was present he was in front of winter with a light dagger to her throat and his free hand on the sword on his back… and the golyith was gone… he had won… he earned his freedom and opportunity to to go to beacon acadimy.

"I yeald" said winter "congrats ash… you beat me"


	2. anounsment

**attention all readers.**

 **as of today one of you wonderful people will be able to have a first look at my content as a co-writer and while the person may be different from story to story I will be picking the one I think is the best in only a matter of days or June seventh of this year! just submit a story idea in the comments and the one I think is the best will be the winner and someone who will not only get a first look at upcoming chapters but they will also get to write there own chapter to the story that this is posted on.**

 **so 6/7/2018 will be the day that all of you will get a chance to make these stories even better or make them worse but the winner will be announced in two days by the time I am writing this and i will pm the winner if they win so let the odds be in your favor and dftba**


	3. up for adoption

hi, guys, this story is yours if you want it and if you do dm me ethor out.


End file.
